Lotus
by Elwyndra
Summary: How can life move on when you don't have your senses to guide you? Loras is one of the silent child. But she is given a gift from above and she will have to use it for good... or else the consequences will be unbearable to think of. DISCONTINUED
1. The Silent Child

**Lotus**

**A/N: **Hello! Yes, now don't be angry, this fic is a bit different from the others! And anyways, I'm bored, though I have to do a lot of things (many of them I don't wanna do). Also this fic is more of a 'go with the flow' kind of fic. No? Don't get it? Well I'm only experimenting. I seriously have no such plot. Just characters in my head, and a scenario. So the plot is going to pile up in every chapter. So BEWARE of what you imagine for this fic, for it may be flipped around back and forth for some time. lol Well I hope you read and enjoy, please review too! NO FLAMES!

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Silent Child**

She never spoke, she never heard and she never saw. It has always been that way. And she thought it would be forever. She stands alone in the world, no mother, father, sister or brother. All she has in possesion is her gift, a gift which she uses often to leave her physical. Until she was found, she knew she would know no future. She was wrong. Very wrong.

**××××××××××××××××**

Fingertips searched gently through the air as a girl around fourteen years old walked blindly through the billowing night. Her steps wavered with each step she took and although her eyes were closed, this blind young girl somehow made it through unharmed. Her hair was hidden inside a dark green hooded cloak that swept back and forth with each moving wind. Even when some stranger hit her hard on the shoulder, she didn't not give on painful gasp. Not even a sound. All she did was continue walking, wearing a painful expression on her face.

Her name is Loras, or what she thought was her name. She never really knew. She was blind and deaf, and if this did not make it worse, she couldn't speak. Because of this, she was abandoned in a very young age by her own mother and father. She now walked alone with no company to keep her warm or happy.

Loras shivered and licked her lips, shaking herself softly before taking another step forward. She needed to get away from Transylvania, from this awful place. This was never her home. Her only friend had told her so. And Loras trusted her with her very life.

Loras sucked in a deep breath and then embraced herself for the next step. For all she knew, this might either be the end of her or just another simple step to the train station. Slowly and carefully, she let her right foot touch the ground. She gave out a silent sigh of relief. It was solid and there was nothing there that would make her stumble or fall.

Loras continued and she slowly opened her eyes. She felt warmth on her cheeks as she did so. And then she heard it, the familiar feeling that warmed her body and warned her of any dangers. The pulse of every living being. She could feel their warmth and therefore it warmed her body. She smiled as she saw one blue pulse that shined with brilliance in her dark eyes. She saw another colored pulse, one which was white and she frowned. That was never a good sign. It meant that person was empty at heart. Loras closed her eyes to the darkness and then continued. Unable to speak, and hear was a horrible disadvantage from the first time she was born but until that fateful day she had become 10 years old, she had been also unable to see as well. She had been frightened and many thought she was the devil child, cursed to be the silent child.

_Cursed... _Loras thought and bit her lip as she took another blind step forward. She was not cursed. And she knew this for sure. She knew.

**A/N: **Confusing eh? Well if you want more, please review! If you dont get it, well let me know in the review (NO FLAMES THOUGH!) anyways and I'll answer them as quick as possible! Until then, adios!


	2. The Mistress's Call

**Lotus**

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Mistress's Call**

_Angie! Anges Mangy! Where are you going? Lorry deary you're such a troubled mind. Clear your life with light. Push away the darkness! Angie Loo-oo-oo-rry? **Looryyy?** ...Looryy_

**××××××××××××××××**

Loras woke up slowly with a dazed expression on her face. She got to her feet, stumbling for a while until she got a hold of herself. Fingers touching the grimy wall beside her, she breathed in a deep breath and then shivered in the cold.

_Had I been asleep? Or was that really her?_ Loras thought. What made her also wonder was _why _she was asleep. She had been walking. Yes maybe perhaps she had gotten hit by a cold wind and fell unconcious. She had that happen very often now. Perhaps because of the strange power she had.

_Loras deary run..._

Loras head jerked back with a expression mixed with suprise and fright. So it was _her_ in the dream. And now she's telling her to move it. Loras immediately opened her eyes and searched for any intruders. Fingers still flexed on touching something solid, she took a step forward. Even through the darkness in her eyes, she could see not one beating pulse. No one was around. But why was she telling her to run? There was no danger, nothing here...

Loras gave a silent scream as a cold hand touched her shivering hands. Loras's eyes were immediately wide with horror as she stepped backward, stumbling as she did so. Her hands now touching nothing but air, Loras gave out a mental scream for help in her head. She knew though it wouldn't be answered as she started to run with difficulty. Unfortunately for her, someone _did_ answer her.

_Hmm... you aren't very special then I thought. You cannot even see me._

Loras froze. She was hearing a voice, a voice inside her head that was not her own. She shivered terribly as her body froze as well. She couldn't move even if she wanted to run and only her wide open eyes flashed back and forth, searching desperately for a pulse.

_Who-Who..._

_Your worst nightmare, my love._

_I am _not_ your love._

_Certainly not, my little rose._

_Let me go from your spell, you demon!_

Loras's hands stretched out into the open air in search for a face to touch and feel. Instead she felt a cold bony finger. Loras gasped in silence as she felt the icy coldness of the touch. Surely this man or woman was not what she thought they were.

_You are correct, my dear._

And with that, Loras slowly felt lulled into unconciousness.

**A/N: **You are getting very _very_ confused. lol Well, this story isn't much of a clear story. But you might get it and you might not. For now, I will say this! Lorry is Loras and Angie is something very personal to Loras. Also 'she' is her friend. Confusion continues! lol Please review and NO FLAMES! **Btw, that other personis NOT Dracula.**


	3. The Help She Desires

**Lotus**

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Help She Desires**

The woman he dearly loved... gone. The friendships he used to have... gone. What's he to do? Letme be, he thinks. Yes, let him free. Let him go from pain and loss. Let him _go..._

**××××××××××××××××**

Van Helsing gave a shout of anger as his fist smashed into the wall. A sob escaped from his throat, causing him to fall onto his knees in grief. He lost everything. Anna was gone. Carl was gone. His heart seemed hollow and empty and felt as if it was empty as they were. He couldn't help but cry his heart out. And for another, he was still in the Order, bound to be their very own trash collector as he put it. He felt miserable.

He heard a furious knock on the door and Van Helsing only gave a growl and a glare at the door that was disturbing his grief. He was not going to _another _mission again, killing either another innocent. He was not going to kill another innocent-- like Anna. No he wouldn't let himself kill any, even for the sake of Humanity.

"Van Helsing, you fool! Open!" shouted a sharp leaderly voice and Van Helsing only glared back, tears hiding the color of his eyes. Those tears shined with misery and sadness any would have cried with him.

"**VAN HELSING!**"

Van Helsing gave a loud snarl of insults at his door and then wiping his eyes with one rough cloth of his clothes, he ripped the door open. He saw without much shock the newest hunter in line, Doris Jovene. Certainly he was a know it all like Carl, but he was certainly no hunter. He couldn't even hold a gun properly. No not even with extensive training could Doris become a hunter.

A raised eyebrow was all he got from Doris as Van Helsing gave a sharp deadly glare. He could have easily murdered Doris if it wasn't for the faded picture in Doris's grasp. Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at the picture and looked back at Doris, who wore, as usual, a stern stony expression of either approval or disapproval. This time it was disapproval. _Probably of me, _Van Helsing thought with a dangerous glare.

"What do you want, Doris."

Van Helsing saw the end of Doris's lips twitch as it slowly curled into a grin. A grin of self-confidence. Doris thought very highly of himself, but eventually, Van Helsing knew, this self-confidence was going to kill him. The Holy Order had invited this knowledgeable newcomer with open arms and to that Van Helsing hated the Holy Order. It was as if Carl's memory was forgotten.

Doris gave a fake cough, something he usually did when he had an audience. He raised the photo in his hands higher but instead it was snatched from his hands to Van Helsing's. Doris bit into his lips hard, glaring sharply at the old fool of a hunter. If only this stupid hunter would die in one of his missions... Doris grinned at himself though. Unlike him, he thought to himself, he was very handsome then Van Helsing. He had his dark blue eyes, his long trailing dark hair that is cut short, unlike Van Helsins's. And along with this, he had knowledge. Van Helsing was nothing but disposable, and his skills could be replaced by his, if the Cardinal would now let him get lessons.

Van Helsing searched the fading old photo of the little girl in his hands. The edges of the old photo was covered with dust and clearly this photo was not taken care of very nicely. But that Van Helsing didn't really care. What he saw made him pity the little girl in the faded photo. The little girl smiled back at Van Helsing with the most sweetest, comforting smile he had ever seen. She had black curly hair that trailed down on her shoulder and the little girl wore a small little peasant's clothes, along with a small brown cloak covering her body and her black curls. The little girl had green bright eyes like jewels and small hands that poked out of the small brown cloak. Van Helsing also saw a small black bruise on her cheek and it made him wince.

"Are you done?" Van Helsing's eyes snapped back at the Doris.

"Yes, why did you bring this photo here?" Van Helsing spoke, narrowing his eyes.

"That's our next mission. The Cardinal said-" Doris began but was cut short abruptly.

"_Our_ mission? Oh no, I'm not going with you. I work alone." Van Helsing gave a angry curse under his breath at the Cardinal for assigning this young fool in front of him.

Doris's malicious smile grew even wider. "Well then, this will be my mission. You're not _needed_, Van Helsing. Go feel sorry for yourself."

Van Helsing's eyes immediately flared with anger and without thinking, he gave a angry howl and punched him straight on the face. Doris fell out of Van Helsing's room, onto the cold floor of the Vatican, a pained gasp escaping from his now cut lip. Van Helsing started to punch the young boy but instead he heard a familiar shout, which Van Helsing recognized in an instant.

"Stop Van Helsing!" the Cardinal shouted again as his voice echoed through the hall. Van Helsing stopped reluctantly and looked up, a balled fist in his right hand. Doris's eyes were round with shock and anger as he quickly stumbled up to his feet again. Van Helsing received himself a glare from Doris and from the Cardinal when he stepped back with an angry bite of his lips. Doris looked like he could fight back as well, except he wasn't fit enough to. The Caridnal wore a stern gaze.

"I have told you before. No violence will be permitted in the halls of the God. Now dress up, I am guessing Doris has told you about the mission?" The Cardinal spoke with a hard gaze towards both of them. Van Helsing only looked away from the Cardinal.

**"Van Helsing, answer me."**

Van Helsing looked up and with a steely look, he answered through gritted teeth. "No. But I will hear it from _Doris_ while we get to our horses."

Doris's eyes lit with a gleeful as his grip over the small old photo in his hands tightened. Van Helsing's lips turned to utter disgust as he walked off without a backward glance.

**A/N: **Hehe, another chapter. Just a bit bored! I'm just imagining you saying, AT LAST, something decent to read and understand! lol Well anyways, you're probably wondering why Carl is gone. Well I'll get to that later on! And yes, Carl is dead. I'm sorry I had to kill him off in this story. Anyways, please review and NO FLAMES!


	4. The Awakened

**Lotus**

**A/N: **lol Hello, I am here, **again! **lol Anyways I hope everyone liked the last chapter, cause that was kind of interesting to write. Well I suppose I should let everyone read! lol Thanks for reading and please review! **NO FLAMES!**

**Fortune Zyne: **No it is not a bride. It's a very different vampire. But I think I will put Dracula into this. Hopefully I will have the insane ideas in my mind to make havoc for Dracula:) Doris will get what he deserves, but he does have a heart! It'll start growing through the chapters, bit by bit. For the moment he is a big asshole, lol. (ahem sorry for the bad use of words!)

**Angel of Beauty: **Thank you! lol

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Awakened**

**I**c**e.** D**e**a**t**h B**l**o**od**. H**u**n**g**e**r**.  
**Th**e **MISTRESS** h**a**s **AWAKENED** **f**ro**m** h**e**r **DEEP SLUMBER**.

**××××××××××××××××**

_Lorrry Angie! Stay asleep--- Don't wake up! Lorry desirrree noooo noo nono Lorry stopppp----------!_

Loras woke up her conciousness blurred as if someone had punched a whole in her head. She gave out an agonized scream in her head as she felt pain jolt through all her body. Loras opened her eyes and struggled as hard as she can to her feet. Instead she felt the prick of thorns on her flesh. She screamed mentally again, tears now blinding her eyes and falling on her hands. The tips of her fingertips tried to search for anything so she can find out where she was. But instead, she felt the stab of a thorn and the excruciating pain of it. She opened her mouth in terror, unable to express it with a loud piercing scream, as she smelt a horrible stench. It was the smell of rotting flesh.

_**Servant, bring her to me.**_

The feminine voice thundered in Loras's mind and Loras struggled. Instead, she only got more stabbing sensations of the thorns beneath her body. She felt a hiss of laughter echoing in her mind and she tried to shut it down.

The ropes that bound her to the thorns were loosened and quickly, Loras was falling. Loras grasped for air, anything, so she wouldn't fall. The rush of the ground was near. It would only be seconds now before-

_Why despair, dear child?_

Loras felt the rush of the wind stop and her eyes shot open in rage as she angrily tried to pry away from whatever thing that was stopping her from falling. Unfortunately, whoever held her did what she wanted. Loras screamed, her arms flailing wildly in the air as the wind rushed through her hair and fingers. THUD. She was in the arms of her kidnapper. Loras bit her lips angrily as she struggled furiously in her kidnapper's gasp.

_Silence is the key, my love. My lady calls for you._

_Why should I care? Leave me! Let me go! You are a demon!_

_I'm insulted! A demon? Yes, perhaps I am. But you are no human either, my dear._

_What are you talking about-_

_Shh-_

Loras gritted her teeth in agony as she felt something sharp cut into her palm. Something cold licked at the rich blood pouring out of the wound as Loras struggled like a bound dog, unable to flee from wherever she was. She felt wet lips touch her neck and the sliding touch of sharp fingernails. Loras shivered from the cold and wet touch and the figure that held her stopped. Loras only felt tears rise freely from her hollow unseeing eyes as a deep cruel sounding chuckle echo through her mind.

_Your blood is rich, my lovely._

_L-let-t m-me g-g-go…_

_Now why would I do that? She who we worship so highly has awakened, and you have the honor of meeting her._

_I-I do no-t-t want t-t-o meet a w-woman of dar-k-k ma-ggic…_

_Dark magic? No my dear, you are meeting the Darkest Lady of our kin. She is our master, our god._

_W-Who are you?_

_I am a Vampire, dear girl. I will- cannot harm you. The Lady's hold over all of us is strong. If any disobey, she will not let us live. But perhaps I may have the pleasure of seeing your blood on the marble floor._

_You will never, _never _see my blood again. You will never ever get a taste of it again. Now let me go…_

_You are brave, my young one. But it will not save you._

Save me?_ No I mean to destroy you. You and all the other evil kin you have. Vampyre's are all _evil.

_You may become one if you do not be quiet, my love. What will you say to this, love?_

I will kill myself when that happens.

_Oh but you won't. The mistress will decide._

Loras felt cold hands letting her go onto the floor with a hard, rather painful, thud. She groaned but before she can, she felt suddenly dizzy, as if something of someone was searching her mind. She opened her eyes and searched for a pulse of any living color near her but she couldn't see any. She guessed it was because the pulses were all dark and the darkness in her eyes made these pulses blend with her shadows.

_**Stand.**_

Loras suddenly felt a powerful force tug at her to rise. Reluctantly, her body seemed to rise at its own accord. Loras only gave a moan of pain as cruel laughter echoed through her mind again, as if mocking her. She wished she had the ability to see now, just for one moment.

_**Weak mortal. Servant, are you sure this is she? She who can thus let us go through the other world?**_

_**Yes my lady.**_

_**Call me Queen, servant.**_

**_Of course, My Queen. _Our_ Queen._**

_**Good.**_

The voices faded in Loras's mind's ears as she felt a forceful tug and a pull as her body was lifted off her feet. Loras's mouth opened wide open in fright and terror as she felt more cold fingers sliding through her body. Hands forced her to her knees and another pulled her hood off of her, so she lay shivering on the smooth marble floor, tears filling her eyes.

_**Tell us of your friend.**_

**A/N: **Hehehe! I feel very evil, finishing there! Another chapter coming soooooooon! lol Until then, please please please REVIEW:) **NO FLAMES!**


	5. The Eerie Questions

**Lotus**

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Eerie Questions**

Eerie is the questions that linger in the mist... Strange is the incidents that lurk in the corners... but no one can claim to know all... Everyone only knows what they are required to know...

**××××××××××××××××**

_My friend? I-I don't have any frien--_

Loras stopped speaking mentally in her mind as she saw realized what the feminine voice in her head was talking about. She immediately shut out her voice. She wasn't going to let this voice, this evil that had kidnapped her, from knowing her friend. She helped Loras stand up for herself. She didn't make sense, but at least she knew when something horrible was about to happen. Or something good was about to happen. She had been saved by her friend. And she wasn't going to tell.

**Tell me, weak mortal.**

A forceful pull made Loras's world blur. But it wasn't the voice that was making her world blur and slowly dissolve. It was her friend. Her friend was helping her.

_Lorrry follow me. Angie Lorry they aren't going to win. Anges Mangs Voltra Hout--- she will never know... Follow me, Lorrryaa Lorry Lorry Lorryyyyy..._

Darkness surrounded Loras's mind quickly.

**××××××××××××××××**

Loras's body immediately dropped to the floor as if it was some heavy plank as the vampires around Loras's unconcious body gave frustrated gasps and shrieks. But the most loudest of all was the woman sitting on a silver throne.

The woman had dark black hair, with a long streak of silvery white hair streaming down. Some of the strands were braided and the color shone like the silver on the throne the woman sat. She wore a dark silk purple dress and it shifted and sparkled brightly when she moved. She also wore a dark and ugly looking coal black tiara, which shined in steel but looked like it had gone through the ages wearing soot for the rest of its life.

The woman lifted herself up with one flick of her fingers as the other vampires bowed their heads. The woman, who had long fangs and black pupils in her eyes, stared with cold fury at the mortal now lying on her marble floor. She let out a furious snarl from her lips and then with piercing deadly eyes, flicked another finger and then Loras's body was lifted into the air, face to face with the woman who called herself the Dark Queen.

The woman opened her lips and then revealing her long pearly white fangs she hissed ferociously into the ear of Loras. "Jeravlea you fool. Her knowledge will be _mine_. And soon _you_ will die, like the rest of my enemies..." The woman then let Loras's unconcious body on the floor as if it was an old doll she despised and her eyes flicked to her most loyal servant, Valigan.

Valigan, a tall, young and handsome vampire with blonde hair looked up with vampiric eyes, which glowed bloodthirstily at her mistress. A curled smile reached the vampire's lips as the mistress watched him with a flicker of glee reaching her eyes.

"Let the Son of the Devil tend with the girl. Ressurect him. And now I will depart, I have some things to discuss with Lucifer if I want my plans and future to suceed," the woman spoke and then turned her head and disappeared in black eerie smoke.

"Yes My Queen..." Valigan spoke as he stared at the space where his mistress had been and then at the girl he had drank a little of her blood from. He could still taste it as his cruel smile deepened.

**A/N: **Disappointed? I'm sorry for doing that! Well I did warn you that it will swerve around a lot, lol :) You'll know about her friend eventually though, don't worry! lol Anyways I hope you enjoyed, please read and review!** NO FLAMES!**


	6. The Black Raven

**Lotus**

**A/N: **Sorry it took a bit for me to update. I suddenly got stuck again and I needed to have a walk annd breath the fresh (kind of) air to get some inspiration, lol But now I'm back now and here you go, another chapter! Hehehe! And Dracula is back! Like in all my other fan fictions, lol. It wouldn't be a Van Helsing fic if he wasn't there! lol Anyways, thank you so much for you reviews **Fortune Zyne**! And Sabre, thank you so much:) Well please enjoy and review AND as you know, please do NOT FLAME!

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Black Raven**

Rise he does, the son of the devil... But to be able to fulfil his task, he must tend with the girl... The girl who is the future and power of his kin... He is a man of charms and beauty, he thinks it would be an easy thing to seduce this mortal weakling. Very wrong was he to underestimate her... As many might say, first impressions count, mmm?

**××××××××××××××××**

"Where am I? **SPEAK.**"

A cloud of smoke, dust and mist that formed around the charmed circle of Dark Magic. A dark form stood with both his hands thrust in the air proudly as eyes opened. It glowed red and then back to normal.

The vampires who ressurected the figure standing inside the circle looked at awe as they felt the sheer power of their own kin radiating from his body. And the glow in the monstrous red eyes that was once there, piercing through the cloudy mist. It would have terrified any living thing to run for its life.

A vampire servant came, wearing a very nervous looking smile on his face. It kept wavering as his eyes seemed to twitch for a few seconds before raising the clothes towards the mist.

A pale, white hand stretched out and snatched the clothes from the servants hand. The vampire looked like he could run for his life as well, but he stood quivering in fright. He knew anything could happen while he waited for a command from the Higher Vampire in the circle. He may as well die serving the Vampire Coven today, killed by the Higher Vampire. And he didn't want to die.

"**Answer me.**"

To the servant's relief, Valigan came and stepped forth, pushing the servant roughly on the shoulder so the servant could leave, his undead mind swimming with a what-if scenario of his death.

Valigan walked up towards the very edge of the circle, where the vampire sorceresses were dismissed quickly from their kneeling positions. The other vampires were also dismissed as quickly as the vampire sorceresses with a swift snap of his fingers.

The room, which was covered with white-silver jagged walls and marble floors, and doors to exit and enter, smelt of burning inscence as the light in the room was dimmed and the color of the room was suddenly turned silver and eerie. Valigan only stood proudly wearing a curved vampiric grin, eyes glowing in the darkening room.

"The Mistress wishes for your service, Count Dracula."

A disturbing sound of a loud snarl thundered from the still misty area of the circle. A foot appeared from the mist and stepped out of the burning circle. The instant the foot walked away from the circle, the burning circle, which burned with a purple color, instantly disappeared.

Another foot followed the other and before long, Dracula stood with a rather insulted expression on his face. A deep frown etched on his expression and his eyes glowed redly, suggesting this was a very dangerous thing to have said. The count was dressed all in black, and his hair was pulled up in a pony tail with a short silver ribbon with a small crest of the dragon on it. A disgusted look formed in his eyes as he glared towards Valigan, whose grin seemed to falter. He only bit very hard on his lips and clenched his fists tightly. Dracula only seemed to stare uninterested at the vampire, but insulted.

"The Dark Queen? Well well. How she insults me so. I know exactly what she wants me to do. She wants me to seduce a _girl._ And a weakling no less. Father is not pleased with her _at all._"

Valigan clenched his fist even harder. How dare he insult his lady in such a manner? His lady was grand and beautiful as a prickling rose. With the silvery eyes of the moon, she was their dark mistress, their Dark Queen. And he insults her so in such a kingly manner? He knew soon enough the evil useless and unlikeable Count will perish like he did when he battled the Archangel Gabriel Van Helsing. The thought made his smile come back again.

"The Lady wishes it so. She has now gone to talk with our very own 'Father'. She will be back soon. If you do not accept, do not think the mistress will not harm you. She has many means. Even for the Son of the Devil. I suggest youobey her request," Valigan said coldly, glaring back.

Dracula only grinned, eyes flaring with excitement.

"You warn me so. Very well, I will do as she requests. But she knows I have an errand to do and it will happen the instant she is useless in the _Queen's_ plans."

Valigan reluctantly nodded and bowed, eyes still flaring with burning anger. Dracula smiled with amusement and walked towards Valigan. Valigan stopped bowing as Dracula gave on hard patt on his cold shoulder. Valigan hissed in warning as Dracula's smile widened. With his smile still growing, Dracula walked out, his dark looking clothes making him look like a dark deadly raven about to fly into the sky.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Please, if you did, review! No Flames though! Another chapter is coming soon!


	7. The Hunter's Instincts

**Lotus**

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Hunter's Instincts**

Every man stays true to his heart. But when danger comes forth, he stays with his instincts. If a hunter knows how to do his job, its because of his instincts. It keeps them alive. If they follow their heart and get blinded, truly they are lost.

**××××××××××××××××**

A chill ran through the forest as Van Helsing's head flashed back to agonizing memories of Anna and Carl. The two hunters entered the forest silently, their horses panting and puffing white vaporized air into the cold breeze.

Van Helsing blinked several times, his eyes drying up and touched his pistol on his belt immediately. He felt the familiar roughness of it and his heartbeat relaxed. His thoughts were averted again by a loud snarl of insults coming from his 'partner' as he looked back at Doris.

His lips curled into a small smile as he saw the young hunter scrambling with his large parchment of maps. Doris, who was unaccustomed in going outdoors, looked a bit messy. Mostly because his horse would not obey him and it made him fall into a dirty puddle whenever it can. Or maybe the humiliation he had of getting helped by Van Helsing was also another thing.

"Damn maps! Urgh!" Doris shouted to no one in particular as he snarled again in rage. As if it was Van Helsing's fault, he threw a glare at Van Helsing. Van Helsing only snorted softly, a continued snort coming from his horse also. Another yell of rage from Doris only lightened Van Helsing's spirits.

**××××××××××××××××**

Slowly their path led them towards the city of Transylvania. Many of the people of Romania looked up to see Doris and Van Helsing with cautious looks. All looked suspiciously at them and some small kids pointed at them, shouting 'Cine este el that bărbat?' **(Who is that man?)** in Romanian. Van Helsing only lowered his black wide-brimmed hat and covered his black trenchcoat tightly over his body. Doris beside him had finally shut up and had concentrated on getting his horse steady. The horse snorted irritably.

"Any ideas where to look, _Doris_?" Van Helsing said sarcasticly, with a raised eyebrow towards Doris. Doris glared dangerously and then looked back at his horse.

Van Helsing looked back at his front, ignoring the suspicious looks coming from near the town people. Doris scowled as the horse neighed loudly, causing Doris's hold to waver for a bit. Then after calming the horse again so it will walk straight, Doris looked back at Van Helsing's growing smile with his same dangerous glare.

"_Our_ mission was last seen in Dunaujvaros. I'm guessing we would find some clues there. Tell me, Van Helsing, how did your ugly monk friend die? I heard he was trampled by an angry mob," Doris said with a slur as his eyes gleamed evilly. Van Helsings's face immediately stiffened and he looked at Doris with a murderous glare. Doris chuckled and rode further, kicking the horse further.

**××××××××××××××××**

They finally came through towards Dunaujvaros. It was a rather gloomy looking place and not many people seemed to wander through the streets. If there were any that did, they also wore grim expressions. Van Helsing and Doris somehow fit to the gloominess of the place as they got off their horses and onto the ground.

Still holding onto the reins, Van Helsing patted the horse and looked around. Indeed, it looked like anyone could be kidnapped here. From Doris's information about their mission, they had to find a fourteen year old girl, tall and slim. The only recent picture they had of the girl was the same photo he had seen of the innocent girl with the most angelic smile.

Van Helsing, who was already determined to find this girl and save her, wished he knew more about her. All he heard of who she was was her last name, which he heard was Angestina. And that it was urgent for them to find her and quick.

"Lovely, hm? A place of your liking, I'm guessing, Van Helsing," Doris said with a hiss as he looked up at the rather tall buildings up above. All the windows were shut though and the only times they ever saw a head poke out from the window was either a curious child or a dog barking at their direction. Doris dragged at the horse's rein and the horse, angered now, stomped on Doris's foot.

"Argh! Curse you, you awful beast! Urghhhhh!" Doris immediately yelled at the horse, who gave out a triumphant snort in reply.

_Good work, _Van Helsing thought towards the horse, who had saved him the energy to yell at the foolish young hunter beside him.

Van Helsing walked further, gently pulling at the horse's reins and then caught sight of a tall frightened looking woman. Hoping she would know something about the girl he was a saving, he pulled out the tattered photo of the girl and came closer towards the woman. The woman seemed to back away as Van Helsing walked closer towards her. Rather annoyed and confused, Van Helsing stopped and called out to her instead.

"Hello we need to ask you a question!" he shouted and the woman, who was just about to run off, stopped. She seemed to hesitate and then, looking back at her again, she walked towards Van Helsing's direction. She was a rather chubby and short woman, who had curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a maids' clothes for some reason and the woman was biting her lips nervously. Her eyes went to Van Helsing, and then to Doris, who was yelling at the horse, who now attempted to sit on him.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's having all sorts of issues," Van Helsing spoke, a smile creeping up onto his lips. He could see the woman was terrified of him. Usually he knew why. He was Van Helsing, feared by many. But what he didnt understand was why the woman was also terrified of this actual place. Was there some kind of connection between the girl and the frightened way the woman was looking at to and fro?

"Quickly, please, I must be going back soon. I-I… I'm afraid this place is cursed. So _please_..." the woman spoke so softly and quickly it was hard for Van Helsing to hear. His eyebrows rising in interest, Van Helsing whipped the photo of the little girl to the woman's view. The woman immediately gasped in shock, or disbelief, eyes wide. Van Helsing, now very curious, watched as he saw the woman's lips quivered.

"Ma'am, do you know this girl? She would now be a young girl around 14 years old. We are finding her and we believe she has been kidnapped."

The woman only nodded slowly. Her eyes still round with shock, she asked if she can have a closer look at the photo. Softly she murmured something, something which Van Helsing thought was a name. The woman, now able to hold the photo in her hands, started to sob. Van Helsing looked at her in confusion. _Why was the woman crying?_

"I-I am t-truly sorry f-f-for acting l-like this. It is j-just, it brings back so many memories."

Van Helsing was about to open her mouth to ask if she knew her and the woman interrupted him quickly.

"Yes, I knew her. She was an absolutely beautiful little girl. Always seemed to smile and never wavered to do what was right and what was wrong. But her awful parents dumped her in the middle of the streets, leaving her to die. I knew and went to find her. She wasn't there... And I have never seen her since."

Van Helsing frowned deeply. He felt rather sorry for the woman and for what he had done. He had brought back bad and sad memories. And he knew the feeling of it. It was just as same as him remembering the memories of Anna and Carl.

"Do you know what her first name is?" Van Helsing asked, feeling rather guilty and bitter of asking the woman.

The woman, who was still sobbing, gave back the photo to Van Helsing. "She was usually called Angie. I am not quite sure exactly what her real name is. Her parents live nearby here if, _if_ you would like to visit them. Call for the name Famile and you will find them."

"Thank you," Van Helsing spoke and the woman, who looked up tearfully at him, nodded slowly and then walked back to where she was going, without a word. Van Helsing, rather puzzled, put back the photo into his pocket and looked back at Doris, who now fumbled with his gun. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. Doris's head looked up, an annoyed expression crossing on his face, and then both hunters' eyes met. They quickly looked away, glaring at either the skies or the ground. When at last they seemed to stop, Doris shouted, "Did you get _anything_ from that blasted woman?"

"Yes I did. We're going to meet the Familes'."

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating so long, I've been pretty busy! But I've updated now! Please review:) And **NO FLAMES!**


	8. The Turns of Power

**Lotus**

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Turns of Power**

Power is a strong thing to have. It may kill you and it may help you achieve a future. It is the choice of how that is troublesome to make.

**××××××××××××××××**

"You told me Lucifer that my plans will go smoothly."

The Dark Queen looked up venemously at Lucifer himself. Lucifer sat on a fiery burning throne, covered with ash and dark powers as the devil sitting himself. Lucifer glared darkly back at the 'Dark Queen.' He had been the one who created her kind. And she didn't seem to appreciate him anymore. Lucifer frowned deeply with dark blood red eyes.

"Not according to _your_ plan, Jiyadra? Your twin sister quite alot in the background it seems," Lucifer spoke in his deep resonating voice. It echoed and rippled the dark fiery air that surround the Dark Queen. The Dark Queen snorted softly.

"Jeravlea? Oh _puhhhlease. _She is trying to stop me, but it will not work. I will rule the world. And you, Lucifer is the one whose to help me do it," the Dark Queen, Jiyadra, spoke, black strands of hair fell on her cheeks as Lucifer got up. Lucifer, dressed all in black like his son, looked at the Dark Queen with a vicious snarl. Jiyadra stood her ground as she saw Lucifer walk nearer towards her. With each step, the floor rumbled and the air filled with poisonous fumes. But the Dark Queen did not falter.

"What if I do not want you master of that world, Jiyadra? What if I want my son to be the one who rules?" Lucifer spoke as he bared his lips slowly, revealing long dangerous looking fangs at the Dark Queen's direction. Jiyadra stared at it as if it was a toy to scare her. Unimpressed, she stared frowning at Lucifer.

"I shall rule the earth. Your son may rule another? Fair enough?" she hissed, her eyes glowed dark as if a black mystifying smoke swirled inside those orbs.

"You insult me so by bringing forth my son to the earth to tend with a small weak girl! How you insult me and my son so!" Lucifer howled in anger as the ground shook tremendously, forcing the Dark Queen to transform herself into a magnificent winged monster. Silver wings stretched from the woman's hand as her black hair grew quickly, covering her back. Her eyes became dark silver and her pearly white fangs grew as long as Lucifer's.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE THE WORLD! I have waited for centuries for my rule! You son had ruled long enough! **IT IS MY TURN!**" she screamed and the billowing wind echoed with her screech.

Lucifer snarled and raised a finger, pulling the winged woman towards her. Jiyandra quickly turned back into her human form and started to sob, her blood tears falling in puddles as if someone had spilt red paint on the burnt ground below their feet. Lucifer slowly grinned and he brang the woman to his chest. Jiyandra let him as Lucifer brushed the strands of black and silver hair from her eyes. Jiyandra looked up with dark pupils and Lucifer smiled down at her.

"Do you not remember the days when we were together, Jiyandra? The glorious two days when we managed to get hold of Earth?" Lucifer spoke and Jiyandra nodded slowly, wiping her tears with her pale white hands.

"Let my son have it _with _you. You have waited long enough to wreak havoc to God's 'perfect' world. Let Vladislaus have it with you..."

Jiyandra pursued her lips but she nodded slowly then. Lucifer secret grinned evilly. Jiyandra was, after all, one of his servants. She did not have the power as he had. She knew that Lucifer would do worse if she disobeyed then. _At least I will have half of the thrown..._ Jiyandra thought, triumphing quietly.

"What of the girl though, Lucifer? We need her power and Jeravlea has hold of her. We need your Vladislaus's help! He will be the only who can!" Jiyandra shouted and Lucifer touched her hair softly and sighed irritably.

"So be it. Vladislaus will lure the girl back. But I warn you Jiyandra, misuse my son and you will suffer a fate no other had.."

Jiyandra nodded and biting her lips, she bowed and twirled, closing her eyes so she can return to the world above.

**A/N: **Yay! I updated:) So getting the story so far? I hope you have:D Please review and **NO FLAMES! **Also Fortune Zyne, I will try my best at giving Doris's half of his heart back again, lol. His evil will be lost before you know it! Sorry for the short uhh kind of short chapter everybody!


	9. The Course of Time

**Lotus**

**A/N: **Hi! I know I haven't updated for a quite awhile here and I'm sorry about that! I've been busy writing up my other fanfiction, 'Alas She Lies' and my Corpse Bride fic, lol O.O;; But I'm here now! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, for I dearly need it. It seems the only reviews I get is from **Fortune Zyne **(thank you so much for reviewing!)! So please, if you will, please review! That will make me write even more! Thank you:)

**Disclaimer: **-sigh- I do not own anything from the marvelous movie called Van Helsing. At least I own Loras and others I have created!

**The Course of Time**

Anger is a strong emotion. Pain as well. When combined together, it could do terribly wicked and foolish things nobody would have thought of. But sadness, now that is another thing. No one could break sadness unless they are trying to help them pull through it. And that's probably what everyone should be doing. Yet they never do. How strange.

**××××××××××××××××**

Van Helsing and Doris continued on horseback as the two rather tire looking steeds huffed and puffed upwards towards the castle of the Familes'. Van Helsing was deep in thought as he looked with an unseeing look in front of him. Doris, on the other hand, was biting his lips with unease. _The information Van Helsing had attained from the lowly peasant woman had come of use, it seems, _Doris thought as he saw with glee a large and tall castle. It looked a bit worn for its age, but it still stood, though you may need to define 'stood in this case'.

The castle was leaning a bit over the cliff that Van Helsing and Doris had managed to drag the horses through. _Excellent..._ _Soon I will be credited for all this and I will have all the things I want! _Doris thought loudly. His gaze turned sharply to Van Helsing and at the faint, distant look he wore and grimaced. So... Van Helsing was looking back at his past again. Doris knew Van Helsing did this often, for he saw him cry out for the stupid little monk and the bitch Van Helsing kept calling for. Well, that was none of his problems. Van Helsing would soon be disposed of to moan over his pitiful little friends. This brought laughter echoing through his head, though he shut his mouth.

"We're here, it seems, Van Helsing. Will you stop being a fool and continue leading my ugly horse towards the castle?" Doris said, in the most polite tone he had used on Van Helsing. Van Helsing quickly snapped out of his reverie and looked towards Doris with a sharp glower. "If you are so keen to getting the job done, _Doris,_ why don't you go down there yourself?"

Doris gritted his teeth in anger as he felt hot rage warm his cold body. _That's what I thought... _Van Helsing thought as a flicker of triumph appeared in his eyes. He looked away from his 'companion' and let the steed run towards the castle. Van Helsing heard the other horse carrying Doris race after his.

**××××××××××××××××**

"You may wait for Madame Famile here, sir," said the maid as she bowed and scurried away. Doris sniggered at her back and stared at the tea laid out for them on the small table. Van Helsing raised his eyesbrows as if to say he was quite sure of what Doris was going to say next. The two were sitting on a rather rich looking sofa. Their horse waited outside in the cold wind. Van Helsing stared at Doris. To his suprise, Doris only silently took the tea and gulped it all down with a hot puff later, as if he was so starved he wanted more. Doris poured himself two more refills until he stopped. Van Helsing could see the movement of Doris's lips squirm and the color of it changing from light pink to a bit darkish color.

"Have you called for me?"

Van Helsing and Doris's looked up to see a rather elegantly dressed woman. But she was not as beautiful as the ornaments jangling about her. She wore three fat rings on her thin, bony fingers and a large, heavy looking necklace that seemed to stick out more than her big puffy black dress that made her look a bit like a vampire. Van Helsing winced at the sight of Madam Famile. There was large wrinkles running down her neck and hands, and as if it was a gift of heaven, she had let it be seen, along with a set of blue throbbing veins that seemed at any moment would burst.

Just when Van Helsing was going to come up and talk to Madam Famile, Doris got up and shot him a sharp cruel look that seemed to say that he would have all the glory. Before Van Helsing could stop Doris, he was coming up to Madam Famile. Madam Famile, for once, wore a bit of a deep expressionless look. Then it turned to a peculiar smile that carved slowly through all her wrinkles. Van Helsing opened his mouth but shut it again in anger as Doris kneeled to one knee and caught the woman's hand. "Doris Jovene, dearest mistress."

"Oh my, what a dashing young man!" the woman chuckled loudly, as if it was a terribly funny joke she had just made. After Doris let go of the Madam Famile's hand, she strod towards the other side of the sofa and sat, as if someone had set a fat bag of wheat on the poor worn sofa. Doris got up with a triumphant glance at Van Helsing, and then said how lovely the madame herself looked. Madam Famile continued to chuckle until Van Helsing felt sick to his stomache.

"Madame Famile," Van Helsing interrupted. Doris immediately glared daggers but as if to dodge them aside, Van Helsing was ignoring them. "We are here not to laugh about jokes, but about the kidnap of a a girl that had been suspected to be yours."

Madame Famile's expression immediately became rigid and she looked rather stricken and insulted at the statement Van Helsing had just spoken. A deep ugly frown appeared on her thin lips as she snatched the cup and poured herself some tea with trembling hands.

"What about it, monsieur?"

"Do you know a girl by the name of Angie?"

Madame Famile immediately dropped the tea that had been clattering in her grasp. The tea spilled out onto the soft floor but despite the fact that her dress was drenched with tea, her eyes looked up with something like anger and shock printed inside her eyes. Doris, who had be furious before being interrupted by Van Helsing, glared, as if he was trying to bore a hole into him.

"H-How should I-I know a girl named A-Angie? There must b-be thousands named of that sort, monsieur," her voice trembled furiously.

"We would like to know what her real name is, madam. We would like to know everything about her. Do not lie, for we know what you did to her. You had abandoned her at a young age to cope with herself, when it was your task to protect. Isn't that right, Madame? _Isn't it?_"

Madame Famile's look immediately brightened in utter horror and fear as she got up. Then anger spread on her face and her lips trembled violently. She raised her finger at the door and shouted,** "GET OUT!"**

"Not until you give us the information we need to save the girl, madam."

Madame Famile, as if she was baring her teeth, screamed loudly and attempted to throw the tea pot at Van Helsing. Instead, it flew over his head and crashed on to the floor with a sparkle of delicate pieces of what was left of it.

"That girl was an awful demon! She had lost her hearing, did you know that, monsieur? No I didn't think so! Then she wouldn't speak a word and eventually lost her awful squeaky voice, foolish little brat! And then next she lost her sight! What was I to do but dump her for her to die? She was going to die in that state anyway, and I wouldn't have given one tear to shed for her ugly little death. I'm still even suprised Anges is still ALIVE! Hah! Can you think of _that!_"

**"TELL US THE NAME OF THE GIRL!" **Van Helsing roared so loudly the woman shut up and looked a bit flustered. Immediately a maid came running towards Madame Famile but she shooed the maid away and with a sly looking frown, she hissed at Van Helsing, "It was Angelus, Angelus Vigolile Manguiles!"

Van Helsing immediately bit his lip hard as he forced himself outside, away from the uncaring woman he had ever met. He had to also drag Doris away, because it seemed like he was desperate to please the Madame. The madame was cursing towards their direction, also cursing towards Doris, even though he had done nothing but made her chuckle. Maybe that was why Doris was so desperate to sew back the damadge that Van Helsing had made.

When at last Van Helsing let go of Doris and left him on the floor so Doris will get up himself, Doris was turning red with anger. His eyes told Van Helsing everything.

_He had ruined my reputation, my charm! He had ruined everything..._ Doris thought with clenched teeth. His hands were also balled into fists and he brought himself to his feet. Before Van Helsing knew what was happening, he was crudely banged to the dirty ground by a strong punch. He fell and his hair swept towards his cheeks as dirt printed itself on his face and hands. A triumphant snort came from Doris and it was Van Helsing who was now raising his fist and punching Doris straight on the stomache.

"You ugly little-!" Doris roared loudly and then threw himself at Van Helsing. But Van Helsing was more skilled when it concerned fighting. Before long he was tied to a tree with tight cords. Doris squirmed and shouted ugly curses at Van Helsing's back as Van Helsing brushed the dirt on his shoulder aside. Looking a bit satisfied of himself for catching Doris, he sat on the horse and stared coldly at Doris's direction.

"What is _wrong _with you? It was _unlike _you."

Doris only snorted again at this answer.

"I thought you knew, you seem to know what about everything _I_ don't, Van Helsing."

"I don't pretend to know and admit that I know everything, Doris. But what I know is this. Why did you attack me right now?"

Doris didn't answer at this and he only digged his nails deeper into the tree bark behind him.

**_"No wonder that silly little monk died quickly died _because_ of you."_**

**"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT CARL!"** Van Helsing roared and vigourously slammed his hand on the tree, missing Doris by an inch. But an unreadable expression flashed on Doris's face. He could see the pain and anger crossing on Van Helsing's face as he saw tears clouding Van Helsing's eyes. He smirked in a rather wicked way.

"And what I hear about that little bitch you loved, she got killed _also_ because you, wasn't it?"

**"SHUT UP!"**

"I'm not going to shut up until you beg for it."

Van Helsing gave out a frustrated roar and punched Doris's cheek hard. Doris gave out a pained hiss and instead of a smirk that Van Helsing thought he will see, he saw a smile. _A smile._

"Are you _scared,_ Van Helsing? Are you frightened of losing your precious job? What did you think the Holy Order would do... _care?_ Your pains are _nothing, _Van Helsing. _You _are nothing."

Van Helsing screamed in anger and feeling pain and anger burst from him, he tucked the tears away from his eyes. He wasn'T going to let Doris win. That was exactly what he wanted to see. Doris was staring at him with a growing smile but frowned when he saw that Van Helsing wasn't going to cry pitifully on the ground. Instead the man... looked away. As if he was nothing but dung. _How dare he! _he thought with a snarl as he continued to kick and squirm in the bonds.

"Don't you are turn your back on me, Van Helsing! I'm a much prouder specie then you!" Doris hissed loudly. Van Helsing's eyes flicked towards Doris's and both of their eyes met in silence. But there was only abscence filled in Van Helsing's eyes as he stared Doris. Finally, Doris growled and looked away.

"Why do you hate me so much, Doris? Why do you ever want to be the top of things?"

"Cause that's the only thing I can do..."

Van Helsing's lips formed a deep forwn at this remark. How pitiful his answer was. To provoke and go to the top was what Doris thought was great. He may have been cocky and a revolting bastard but he didn't deserve this. Van Helsing only looked pitiful at what he now saw as the new Doris. The one he was so furious at seemed to disappear at this point.

Suddenly Doris started to tremble as painful memories started to rush through him as well. He screamed angrily in his mind at Van Helsing for ever bringing them back but he was... was... the memories were coming back to him, consuming him, tearing his heart apart that finally he--- _fainted._

**A/N: **Did you like it? I know it must sound rushed and I'm sorry about that. But I promise I will update as soon as possible, I actually can't wait to write the next chapter, which you may not have noticed will be Doris's childhood flashback. :) So now you'll see why Doris had grown to be such an ugly bastard and you might even take pity over him:) Well I have to go type up the next chapter now! I hope you liked this chapter and please review:)


End file.
